My Greatest Summer Ever With McFLY
by lovespellz1151
Summary: A few years after the movie Just My Luck was made I meet McFLY!
1. Part 1 Meeting McFLY

My name is Kyra and I had just turned 17, a month ago. And it's the summer of 2009.  
One day I actually got enough money to go to England, so I could find out part of my heritage. I thought it would be a great experience for a Californian to get out of the contry. I was suprized to see that my mom actually let me go by myself. Okay, so of course I get on an air plane to London. I was not excited about flying. But when my feet touched the grounds of London then I got excited. I rented a car for 3 weeks cause thats how long I was staying. But I really didn't know where I was going. I was new to this city and without a map. And I would have to get use to driving on right side of my car. I sure hoped that I wouldn't get into a accident. Well, I found a little gas station off of the highway. I didn't go for gas but I went to find a nice place to stay. As I was there I bumped into Tom Fletcher, one of the lead singers in McFLY. At fist I didn't know who he was but when I reconized his Mini Cooper then I knew for sure it was him. You know how lots of people say they bump into people but they don't really bump into them. Well, I really did bump into him. I wasn't watching where I was going. Well the reason why was I was talking on the phone, to my mother. She was asking me questions like, where I was going to stay and stuff. So I told her,"Mom, I haven't found a place yet. I haven't even gotten a map. I'm just at the gas station to buy one..." And thats when I bumped into him as he came out. I almost dropped my phone. I told her that I'd call her back. Then Tom had to have said something, becasue he is such a kind person. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I had responded in a frustrated mannor, "Ya I'm okay, but it was my fault. I wasn't paying any attention." Then thats when I figured out who he was. "OMG! Your Tom...Tom Fletcher! From McFLY!" He was blushing somwhat,"Guilty as charged." So I said in my head, this is totally fate. He had heard what I was saying and he offered a room to me at his house. "You know lots of the good hotels are pretty expensive. Maybe you should stay with me and the gang." OMG! I was being offered a room in their house! This is like WOW! I think I was supposedly taking someone else's life. I think this was suppose to happen to another person. "Uh...sure! I'd love to." I told him. He probably thought that having a girl in the house would be fun. Not to mention that all the guys are such pervs. So this would be an interesting experience for me. I got in my silver BMW and Tom got into his car, he drove off and I followed him to his wonderful home.

When we got there I got out and poped my trunk. I asked Tom if I could go and take a picture of the front of the house. So he said "Ya." He took out my bags and the pizza from his car. All the boys oppened up the door from the house cause they heard the sound of a car coming in and they knew Tom was going to bring some dinner. They came running like some hungry wild wolves. They saw Tom with excitment, then the excitment went away. They saw Tom take out some luggage. "Um... Tom... why are you taking out some bages?" said Harry. I came back at that moment and respond to his question. "He offered me a room here." I said with a shy smile. Tom introduced me. "Uh... guys, meet Krya. She's going to stay with us for a few weeks. I met her at the gas station. She looked like she needed some help finding a place. She's here to learn about her heritage. And so..." "Hear I am!" I said out loud. They all looked at me like I was the pizza they wanted to eat. Then Danny took the pizza in while Harry and Dougie were fighting over who would take my bags in. As they were fighting, Tom took me into their mansion and showed me my room on the second floor. The room was quite small but I new I could handle it. Then a rush of 2 boys came by and into my room. "Um... here's your stuff!" Harry said as he slapped Dougie in the head. Then Tom said somthing. "You can get settled in and then come down stairs." "Oh... okay!" They walked out as I shut the door to my room. i jumped up in the air and landed on the bed as I screamed out loud. During that time Harry and Dougie were congraduating Tom for recruting me. "OMG Tom how did you do it?" "Ya man she's so hot!" "I can't believe it, a girl in the house." "Look you guys, yah we have a girl in the house, but that means..." Tom got stopped by what he was saying as they were walking down the stairs and into the living room. "...we can't act like guys anymore. We have to be careful." Says Danny as he was finishing Tom's sentence. Then thats when I came in my pj's, "Actually, I really can't stop you guys from being guys. Plus I really don't mind. I actually think its funny." I had responed to what they where talking about. Then As I was waiting for a responce I sat down on their couch waited quietly. "Look, I really don't mind. This is your house you can do whatever. I'm just the guest." I replied again. Then a sound came from up stairs. It sounded like well actually it was my cellphone. "Oh no! I'll be right back." I said as I ran up stairs and to my room. I picked up my phone and it was my best friend Marina. She called me at 10:30 pm their time. "Hello?" i said. "OMG, your mom was just talking to my mom and she said that you were already ther1 That is so cool! Soo... how is it? Where are you staying at? Did you meet any cute British boys? C'mon tell me the news." She said all excited. I walk down stairs to where McFLY was at then into the backyard. "Um...Marina." "Yah!" "Now, don't you scream okay?" Then you hear a Humph from her through the phone. "Okay, I'm staying w/ McFLY at their house." "WHAT!?! Ahhh! Thats so cool I can't believe it! How did this happen?" "Well I was at the gas station going to buy a map then I bumped into Tom Fletcher. He helped me out. So now I'm here." "Thats so cool, man and Dougie's there huh?" "yep and they've got a wicked place too. I haven't seen everything yet but I will tomarrow!" Then I saw over in the darkness where I saw a trampleline! "Ahhh OMG they got a trampleline! hey I'll call you back tomarrow." i ran and jumped on the trampleline. When I screamed McFLY heard me and they thought I was in some trouble. They came running out and see me jumping on the trampleline. This is so cool." I said as I did a flip in the air. then I lost my balance and fell off. I didn't hit the ground like I was suppose to. I fell right into the arms of Danny Alan David Jones. "Um... thanks for catching me." I said and blushed at the same time. "Yah no problem." He said back. Then Harry said something that just brought me back to my freshman year. "So... I can tell you're a clumbsy one!" "Yah well, I'm too excited!" I told him. Then my phone starts to ring before it really goes off. "Oh... who's calling me now?" I said with a frustrated look on my face.

Stick around for the next part to see who it was that calld and more.


	2. Part 2 Wake up Call

"Wait, what!" Harry said with a confused look and as I took my phone and looked at it till it... "I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it." My phone came out in the ring tone I set it to the song Friday Night  by McFLY. "Hey look its my best friend." I then answer the phone. "Hey Missy, whats up?" Then Dougie had said somthing while Missy was talking. "Dude she wasn't kiddn'." He was wondering how I knew that the phone was going to ring. "I really think I'm gonna lose it." Harry said walking back into the house. Dougie and danny follow him in and... "uh... looks like we'll leave you alone." Tom said then walked into the house but I didn't hear him say anything becasue I have to listen carefully to what Missy says casue she speaks really fast and if you miss one word you get confused easily... or maybe thats just me. "Ahhhh! OMG! Marina just called me and told me that your their and staying with McFLY! I just can't believe it! So... whats Harry like? OHHH... Can I talk to him? he's so cute in the pictures! Is he cute in person? Ohhhh... Sunny Bunny your so lucky!" Now if you get someone to say this really fast to where it sounds like a chipmonk then you'll get the picture of how Missy speaks. "Are you done yet?" "Yes." "Okay look I just got here like a few hours ago and its really late." "Ohhh... alright." I start to walk back into the humongous house. "Can I call you back when I'm not that tired?" "Okey doky Sunny Bunny." She said. I could tell she was sad. And then we both said bye at the same time and hung up. sigh "I'm totally going to be famouse back at home." I said as I looked at evryone on the couch. "And how dose that work?" Danny said while they all were watching music videos. "Well you know who you are? My absolute beyond favorite band.And if it wasn't for me half of the population I know wouldn't even know who youo guys are. i'm the one who shows them the talent that London has and wants to show the world. It's like I'm your manager for my city. And if it wasn't for me most of my friends wouldn't even watch Just My Luck featureing you and Lindsay Lohan. They love you, they didn't know who you were till I played " Just My Luck" on accoustic. They love your music because of me. And now since I met you,I'll be famous." I told them with a proud smile on my face. Then i jumped onto the couch beside Dougie. I looked at Dougie in his eyes and said, "Dougie, why are you so quite? Is It because you don't know me very well? And you too Danny. I Know you. You should be loud and obnokious." "You know these things how?" Harry asked me.

"Well, I'm very resourseful. I might not get the latest news till after a month or two but its good enough." I smiled at him. "So where do you excatly live?" Tom said to break the slience. "Huh? Oh…. Uh… right. I'm from California." "Whoa! So do you live close to like L.A.?" Harry got reallly excited. "Does 5 hours count?" I asked them. Then I yawned. "Boy I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed. Good night." "Good night Kyra!" They all said.

Next morning:

Tom, Harry, Dougie, and Danny came into my room at 11:00 am. They brought all their equipment up into my room. That included drums, guitars, and a bass. And they plugged them into the amps. And guess what? I was still sleeping!!! They played their music so loud and woke me up.I tried to get up but I fell off my bed instead. Then I got really annoyed so I got up and told them to get out of my room. "Okay you guys, that's enough! Get out!" Then I trip over some of the wires that had been plugged in. "Ugg!" "hahahah…hahaha!" They all laughed at me. "Urg! You all need to leave my room." I said as I got up and pushed them out of my room. "But we were going sight seeing remember?" Tom had said as he touched my shoulders and pulled me out of my room. "Ohhh… right." I said as I put my hand on the back of my neck and rubbed it. "okay I'll be out in 20 min." I said being all tired and crankey. But I had to litten up, I was going to hang with my favorite band.

Stay tuned to figure out what happeneds when they go sight seeing.


	3. Part 3

F FW:

I got all dressed wearing cargo shorts and a tank top that almost went to then end of my shorts. I thought it was going to get hot. They were all waiting down stairs for me. Then they started to laugh at me. "What are you laughing at?" "The close that you're wearing, it's really not the type of stuff that you would wear when it's really windy." Danny said as he tried to not laugh as much as the others. "No way! It's windy! I'm gonna check for myself." So I went outside, closed the door, stayed out there for less than 20 seconds. I went back inside and shut the door. You could see that my hair was moved to one side and my legs and arms got all red and cold. "It's so cold! I'm going to go and change." I said as I shivered.

F FW:

I came back down with some thick jeans and a black hooded sweat shirt with a picture of England's flag on the front of it. Then I wore uggs to keep my feet warm and I wore a black beanie on my head. I got down to the bottom of the stairs, turned around so they could see how I looked. "How about this?" "Much better I'll tell you that much." Danny said. "C'mon lets go." Harry then pushed me out the door also saying,"So when are you going to wear that other outfit again?" They all chuckled as they got into Tom's car. Then I replied back to him with a sexy look on my face and touching his chest at the same time and saying, "Well you know, I have more than one outfit for you to see." Dougie had turned around a looked at me, Harry, and then Danny with an interesting look on his face. Then I turned around and sat comfortably next to Danny and Harry then put my seat belt on and took out my digital camera from my pocket of my hoodie. Snap! I took a pic of Dougie looking right behind him and at me. "you know, the only landmark I know is Big Ben. Which is the big clock right?" I asked them making sure I knew what I was talking about. "you don't know much do you?" Danny regarded. I looked down at my camera in my hands and thought of a come back. "Well, when I was 13, I at least knew what a filament was." "Ohhh….!" That was all you could here comn' out of their mouths.

F FW:

We had finally got to a huge white thing. It looked like a ferris wheel type thing. It was going around and round and round and round, well you get the idea. "Okay this is the London Eye!" Harry had pointed out when we got out of the car. "Oh…. Wait! London can see everything? OMG can it see me? OMG is it like that huge eye from Lord of the Rings? Ahhh…. That's scary!" I said without thinking. "No… it's a big ferris wheel that you can ride and see mostly all of London." Danny took my hand and dragged me into one of the compartments. "You have big hands. Oh… and did any one tell you that you have the most incredible blue eyes?" I told him. "Uh… yah the mirror had told me!" He replied laughing. "Okay this is so cool!" I told them as we got in. Then I leaned on the glass looking out as we went up slowly. "Oh… WoW! ….Oh …. I see Big Ben!" I screamed and jumped once. "So what are you interested in seeing?" Dougie said while putting his hands in his pockets. Now, the first thing I thought was, well in this one movie that I saw about 4 years ago, I don't remember what it was called, but in the movie it said that when a guy has hands in his pockets they are thinking about sex. So when he asked that question it took me awhile to respond in away that didn't sound so disgusting. I also wanted to process it because he is one of the kinkiest. You could tell from the way he looks. "Uh… whatever… no, anything! No, that's not what I meant. Okay… anything that can help me learn about my culture!" I told them as I was turning all red in my checks. He started laughing at me and smiling and then came over to give me a huge cause he knew what I was thinking. Oh… then he winked at me! That was cool! "I understand." He said. "Oh…! I do want to check out the Hard Rock Café here." I told them with a smile. "we could actually do that, actually in like a couple days." Tom said while he was looking at me and scratching his head. "Oh…Yea1 okay lets go. Cause I've been to the one in New York and I loved it. Wait! So why can't we go today?" I said all jumpy. "Well we could go today, but then we'd have to come back." Danny said and then Tom came to finish. "See we are going to perform. We will get you a pass so you can come to the back with us." "Oh…. I like that song! I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it! And Yah! About the … the concert!"


	4. Part 4 Being Sneaky

We were all laughin and the person I was on top of was Tom. He pushed off of Danny and I fell. "Ahhhh! Tom, you should have warned me before you did that!" He started to laugh and said, "O, sorry next time I'll warn you before you fall." Danny and Harry got up off of Dougie who was completely smashed between us and the ground. Dougie just laid there like a dead cow. I got down on my stomach and laid right next to him. i looked at him and said," Are you okay?" in a little kid voice. "I'm just fine." he said as he rolled over and got up off the ground. Then Harry said to me, "Are you going to get up?" "Why should I?" I said while folding my arms and crossing my legs. Then Danny said, "Because I'm gonna do this." And so he took my legs and dragged me around. I was practically eating grass. "Ahh! Danny Stop! I feel like a cow!" He laughed and said, "Okay, I had enough anyways." Everyone else was laughing too. I got up and looked at Danny straight in the face and said, "You better watch your back Daniel Alan David Jones, cause your not the only one who likes to pull pranks.' Then I looked at the rest of the boys. They came running up behind me and just pushed me aside as I was walking. Then Dougie said, "You're playing with the big boys now." I came up right behind Tom cause he always wears his pants the lowest and I pants him. I had totally embarrass him in front of his friends because he was wearing white boxers with red polka dots. That is very retro of him. he hurried and picked up his pants and me and the boys were laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?" Tom asked, pretending what had happened didn't really happen. "Dude, you were wearing polka dotted underwear!" Dougie said as he kept on laughing. I came to him, Oh Tom... that was well shameful." I said as i started to pick up their accent. "Okay, you know what? Lets just get something to eat and forget this even happened." Tom said hoping that they would agree to forget. "yah okay. But watch out, there's more where that came from." I said. Danny was still laughing about for the longest time and no one could stop it so... when we got to a cute little restraint I sat next to Danny. At this time he was still laughing. Well more like giggling. So I asked him, "Danny, could you please stop laughing? It's not funny anymore." "I can't help it, it's too funny to see him wear something like that." So then I just looked at him and gave him a sad look on my face and put my hand on his lap. He looks down and sees my hand and actually stops laughing. "Thank you Danny!" I said all sweet then I took my hand off.  
While we were waiting for our food we started to talk about the weirdest things like 'what if a fridge could talk?' Just the dumbest things you could think of, we talked about it. Then the waiter came and gave us our food and ice water. Harry got some type of food that had noodles in it. Harry said, "This looks interesting. It looks like worms." At this time I was drinking my ice water and the waiter was still there making sure we got everything. So... I spit the water out on to the waiter's face. "Ohhh... my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I got up out of my seat, "here let me clean that up for you." "No... I'm okay mam!" So then I went back to my seat all embarrassed. I was laughing and so were the guys. "Geee, I hope that doesn't stain." I said. "It's water. It's not going to stain." replied Harry. "And it was on his face", Dougie said right after. "Psh... I knew that!" I said then rolling my eyes. "I don't believe that for one second." Danny said while looking straight into my eyes. Then he smiled cause he goes through that too. Sooner or later you see these paparazzi people come up and take pictures. At this time Danny's face was close up to mine like he was going to kiss me. So in the picture we were smiling at each other and looked straight into each others eyes.

SNAP CLICK goes all the cameras with flashes and such. "Ohhhh... ouch! Brightness!" I screamed trying to cover my eyes. While running away one of the paparazzi said,"Haha Now I've got the story of the week!"  
The next day the stories on the news were about Danny and I. My face was everywhere; on newspapers, magazines, the T.V.! It was hectic. They were saying that Danny and I are dating and for those poor girls out there in the world that are waiting to meet him, they'll just be crushed.  
For the next day or so Danny and I have been distant from each other. We didn't want to have another accident to happen like this.  
So McFLY got a call the next day to see if they can do an interview on the Paul O'Grady Show. I over heard them talking on the phone,  
Tom: "Yah that would be great!"  
Danny saying with a pout: "It would be nice to let the U.K. know that I'm still single... sadly."  
I was hiding behind the corner listening to every word they were saying.  
Harry: "So would you want to go out with her?"   
Danny: "Well, I don't even think she wants to speak to me."  
Lady on the phone: "Ummm... excuse me, we were still going with the interview correct?"  
Tom: "Oh, sorry yeah, we're still on for tomorrow, um... be there at 9:00 correct?"  
Lady said as she ended the call: "Yes, that's correct... okay see you there. Oh... don't forget to bring that mystery girl."  
I felt really bad because Danny liked me and I wouldn't even talk to him. I felt so uncomfortable that I just didn't want people to think anymore of it. What if people started to make roomers about us getting married, wow that would be scary. Then Dougie just said, "Well maybe she was embarrassed." Everyone goes, "What!" "Well she hasn't talked to you because she was embarrassed." Everyone was silent. Then i heard footsteps coming this way and I was way too scared to look around the corner. So I ran up stairs as fast as i could but quietly and into my room. I shut the door silently and got my ipod. I heard voices so I turned on a song that I love called 'Push the Button' and started to dance. I here a knock at the door. "Kyra its Tom and Harry can we come in?" "Uh... sure!" They came in and I put my ipod away. "So...um that was a personal call from the Paul O'Grady Show " I just looked at him. "You do know what were talking about right?" Harry asked. "oh yeah just keep talking... get to the point." "Well..." Tom keeps going, "they called because they wanted to interview us about you and Danny. And they want you on the show with us." "YaY! So I get to be on T.V.? I get to be on Paul O'Grady's show! OHHH... how exciting!" I said practically talking to myself. Then I kept on talking cause I thought they left. "Man so wow...! You know maybe I shouldn't have ease-dropped on that conversation they were having." "What1" they both said. "Uhhh... I didn't say anything." Harry starts to argue with me. "Yah you did you just said that you have ease-dropped." "Psh... no I didn't! You're hearing things." I said as I was walking out of my room and down the stairs. "No, we heard you clearly!" "yea right I was in my room the whole time!" "So... what happened?" Dougie asked. "Never mind!" I said with a smile. I sat over next to Danny and said, "Excited about tomorrow?" Harry's looking at me in a confused look, "Tomorrow? We never said it was tomorrow! You were listening!" Looking at Harry like I knew everything, "You're crazy!" I told him. "So what's going to be the story? What am I suppose to say? What are they going to ask? I don't know anything about this kinda stuff." Danny came to comfort me with his words, "Its okay, we always prep before a show starts. Don't worry1" "Man, I bet everyone on the show is going to ask all kinds of questions about me." I said. "Psh...! yah sure!" Danny said under his breath. But I was right next to him so I heard him. "Excuse me? You think you know everything; don't you? You think you can do everything better than me? Huh?" "Actually, well, yeah, well you know guys are always better then girls so that's that." Danny replied in away that he knew was so sure. "Well! I bet you that I could beat you at football!" "I don't think so!" "Well why don't we just find out then?" "Fine we will. If I win you'll have to kiss me." "And if I win you'll owe me a date!" "K... you got a deal!" We shake hands and I walk out and up the stairs. "Where are you going? Outside is that way." Danny says and points out towards the door. "I'm getting my equipment on I'll be there in 15 mins." Tom, Dougie, and Harry was just standing there watching us fight. Then Harry starts talking, "I've got the entire thing on camera!"


	5. Part 5 The Game

Danny is outside waiting for me with a soccer ball (U.S.) (football; British) and all the soccer equipment on him with his own jersey (#21). Harry, Dougie, and Tom, were waiting on the field too. And Harry had his video camera ready. After the 15 mins was over, I came out all dressed in my jersey (#15) and my shin guards, and cleats were all ready, and we were ready to play soccer or should I say football? "So you ready?" "Comon! Lets go." "Wait! Let set the rules. First person to 15 points, no boundary line, and you are your own goalie. You think you can handle that?" "Yah, sure... its a agreed." Dougie is talking to Tom and Harry on the outside of the boundary line, "I've got my money on Kyra!" Dougie said. "Yah well, Harry and I believe Danny is gonna win. No girl could beat my Danny!" Tom said being all sure about it. "Yah, oh, okay... we'll see." At this time Danny is insisting on letting me have the ball first so as a girl, "I'll take it!" I kick the past him going towards his goal. Dribbling down the field, and then I kicked the ball right into the goal. Danny wasn't trying very hard. "Oh... comon now... its not fair if you don't try." I said. You start to hear Tom yelling from the side lines, "COMON DANNY! YOU CAN BEAT HER!"

FF

It's been about an hour now and Danny and I have been playing nonstop. We are tired and thirsty and we are tied at 14 points each. Suddenly it starts to rain. "What you've got to be kidding?" Dougie said. "Hey I'm going to get the umbrellas." Danny and I are really roughing it. It's all muddy and wet. We are dirty and out of breath. Tom is still cheering for Danny and so is Harry but he's too busy taping the game. "Wanna give up?" Danny said. "Hell no! Unless, you wanna forfit yourself." "Psh... lets finfish this game!" Dougie comes back with only 2 umbrellas. "Here are the umbrellas." He says as he hands them off to Harry and Tom. "Why didn't you bring one for yourself?" Tom asked. "Because I'm going back into the house." "Why? Don't you want to see who's going to win?" "I'm pretty sure that Kyra is going to win. So I'm going back inside to watch T.V." Harry says, "Okay! see ya later."

okay back to the game:

So Danny kicks the ball past me and he dribbles down the field. I caught up to him and got ready in front of the goal. He kicked the ball but I accidentally kicked him and made him fall. The ball went into the air and I was there waiting for it to come down and when the right time came around I jumped in the air and kicked the ball in the air as hard as I could. I landed in a pile of mud and watched the soccer ball fly across the field and into the goal. I got up and pointed at him and said, "Ha! In your face Daniel Jones! I beat you!" And I ran over to Tom and Harry and laughed in their faces. "Well, I guess I owe you a date, don't I?" I nodded my head. "So I guess we should be getting inside. It's starting to rain." "Uh...no. It rained 15 min. ago." Harry said. I looked at him and the others like I really didn't know what happened. "Uh... it did? Oh... right it did! Because I'm all muddy, okay, never mind then." The faces on all 3 of them were like- you have got to be kidding me- face. "I said never mind!" "Okay!" Harry said. We go on in to the house all muddy. I walk straight to Dougie and said, "I won!" "I knew you would!" "K... I'm gonna wash off."

I run up stairs, and then I hear foot steps behind me. But I didn't look back. I walk into the bathroom and try to close the door. Danny put his hand on the door. "Danny, what are you doing?" "I was hopping that we would have that date tonight." I opened the door and looked at his face. It seemed like he would be depressed if I said no. "Ummm...hehe okay. But you know we'd have a better time if I didn't have all this mud on me. That goes for you too." "Oh yah... sure, k I'll see ya downstairs." "Bye.." sigh I shut the door. I took off my cloths and put them in the hamper and of coarse I took a shower. After I came out smelled like a vallina perfume. I put my make-up on and put on a red halter top and a black skirt that was very skin tight to my legs. Then I wore some red pumps to finish the outfit.  
Danny's POV  
I can't believe she beat me at my own game. She is so good. At mind she is very pretty. I told myself as I went to the other shower. I came into the living room with a blue "T" with a coke-a-cola symbol on it and blue jeans and white shoes. The casual boy outfit. "So... why are you guys laughing?" Danny asked all of them. Harry replied, "You got beat by a girl!" Danny goes over and sits down on the couch next to Dougie. Then Dougie had remembered something. "Pay up you two!" "Oh... fine!" says Harry and Tom. So they take out their wallets and they each hand him $20. "What, so you bet on us?" Danny asked. "Yah... but we knew Kyra was going to win." "And how did you come to this conclusion?" "Well anybody could bet you."   
Back to Kyra's POV  
"Yah... any girl could beat him." I said as I walk down the stairs. Danny stands up and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. "Where are you going?" said Tom. "Oh... well, didn't Danny tell you?" I asked as I walked over to Danny and held on to his arm. "Uh... were doing that date thing tonight so... bye." Danny said as he pushed me out the front door.


	6. Part 6 The Date and The Show

As we got into the car, I asked him, "So what did you have in mind for our date?" "Well, I thought we would keep it casual, for our first date... and go to a club." "OoOo,a club! Wait! Say what??! What do you mean by first date?" I asked. "Well, I guess I was hoping that we would be going on other dates in the future." "Oh, I didn't really think that you felt that way about me." "Well I do, do you have a problem with that?" "Uh no, cause Danny I like you too." I told him while I touched his hand.

FF

We got to the club, and I almost didn't get in because I was under 18. But I showed a little something', something' to get in. It was quite a scene. i would tell you about it, but I think you will be more interested in the date. So we find a table to sit at. It was in a private section in the back. It was dark but comfy! "Oh, how nice. You know this is the first club I've ever been to." I told Danny while I was looking all sophisticated! "Are you serious, you've never been to a club?" he said as he looked at me with amazement. "Well look at me, I don't really look 18! I almost didn't get in, remember? I feel bad about bending the rules." "Why? You got in, didn't you? I didn't doubt that for a second." "Well, if my mom knew about this, who knows what she would have done. Actually, that's not as bad as me staying with four guys." "Hey, relax. It's you and me... and lots of other people, but we'll have a good time." he tells me. He says as he takes me down to the dance floor. Than we start dancing to the song, Push the Button, by the Sugarbabes! Hell yeah! It seemed like i was drunk by the way I was dancing! I was showing all the ladies in the club how to dance! I was like Beyonce and Shakira combined! Well, that was my opinion. Anyways, as the song went on, then so did my dancing. Danny couldn't help but put his hands on my hips. So then, I smiled at him, and I put my arms around his neck. Then he gave me his sexy smile! It gave me goose bumps. So different songs came on, and we danced almost the whole time. "Hey, you want to go back up?" I asked him. "Hey, yah, sure." So we walk up and go into the back rooms. Then we sat at the table. A waitress came by and asked if we wanted any drinks. "Um, hello Mr. Jones, what would you like?" "I would like a bud light." "And for the lady?" She says this as she writes down the order. "Oh, she's gunna have..." Danny starts the sentence, and then I interrupted, "Strawberry Daiquiri!" "Okay, I'll be back with your drinks shortly." she said and walked away. "You don't drink, or do you?" he asked as he got closer to me. "Well my friend has tried it before so I wanted to as well." "So, you don't drink?" "Oh relax, it's not like I'm gunna get drunk." I said then rolled my eyes.

Moments later: after I had gone through a couple of beers, I guess I got a little loopy. Danny wasn't so bad. He was a little silly, but isn't he always? Most of the time that I was wasted, we were both laughing at the most random things, like my "chuck" impersonation and his opera impersonation. It was hilarious! Then later I, threw up in the ladies room! It was a long, sick, gross night. When I came out, I had a terrifying and green expression on my face. "Can you take me home?" "Yeah, I think it's about time. Let's go barfface. You know, you were the one that wanted to drink. I didn't force you to." "Uh, I know, just take me home." The car ride back was somewhat awkward cause I almost passed out. So when we got home, he opened the door of the car for me, and I just gave him a huge hug. I put my head on his chest and said, "Thank you." "Uh, your welcome." Danny said unsurely. Then we go inside quietly, making sure we don't make any noise. We kinda walked in giggling, and then we see the lights come on. "Where have you two been?" Tom asked. "You know that we have to do that show tomorrow." Harry said. "And Kyra have you been drinking, Danny, you let her drink, how could you?" Dougie said acting all grownup. "Okay mommy and daddy," I said all giggly. "She wanted to, and I wasn't gunna stop her! Did you see her with that football? Plus, she was lucky enough that she didn't get caught." Danny said feeling a little guilty. Then I started walking up the stairs, but I couldn't hold my balance and was about to fall backwards. Luckily Harry was close enough to catch me. "Hey! Don't touch me! Hey, that was kinda fun!" Harry looks at me and says, "Go to bed it's 4 a.m., and we have to be at the studio at 6." "Fine party pooper," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him and went up stairs to my room to change. "Danny go to bed and get some rest. It looks like tomorrow is gunna be a rough day for you two," Tom told him as he walked up the stairs. I was in my room looking in the mirror when I heard a knock at my door. Danny came in. "Hey, just came in to say goodnight." "Uh...Danny, wait. I want to ask you something." He walks closer to me and I walk closer to him to the point where we are only a foot apart. "Do you think I made the right choice tonight?" "Oh, you mean about drinking? I'm not really sure if I'm the one you should be asking." "Yeah...you're right. However, do you think that everything would have been better if I didn't?" "Well maybe. I don't know, cause when you're drunk you become a different person." A tear came from my eye and rolled down my cheek. I grabbed on to Danny and he held me tightly in his arms. "I'm so sorry Danny! Please for give me. I usually don't do things like drinking. I'm usually the goody-two-shoes but I kinda want to escape that. The last thing I want to do is push you away. I don't to push any of you away. You guys, Harry, Dougie, Tom, are my dream come true. You guys have been so nice to me. I really don't know what I would have done if I didn't have your help. "I..." Danny stopped me. "It's okay. I understand, you don't have to be sorry. You made a mistake, we all make mistakes. Of coarse me, I make mistakes 24/7." Danny said, making me feel much better. I had wiped away all of the tears I had shed, and looked at his shirt. "Danny I'm sorry, I made your shirt all wet." "That's okay, it's just a shirt." After he said that, he smiled, which made me smile. I had this strong impulse to kiss him right then and there. I hesitated, but I kissed him him slowly. It was nothing fancy, only a peck on the lips. "Sorry that was just an impulse, I really wanted..." Then Danny just kissed me full on, and I kissed him back. Then after a few seconds he let go. Then you hear footsteps, and since the door was open, Tom saw us. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed?" "Okay, okay!" We both said. Tom rolled his eyes and left. I take the covers off the bed so I could get under it. I got in bed, and believe it or not, Danny tucked me in. "Goodnight Kyra. Sweet dreams." he said then kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight Daniel." He looked at me and smiled. Then he turned off the light and closed the door for me.

The next morning at 5am I woke up with a bad headache not being able to remember anything. "Oh... make all the pounding stop!" Then Danny came in with a glass of water and aspirin. "Well, good morning! I think you'll need this for today." "Oh... thank you." I took the aspirin he gave me and drank the water. "So what happen last night? I just remember us dancing and that's it." "Well, then you missed out on a lot. We had quite a time last night. If you know what I mean?" Danny said as he smiled and winked at me and walked out of my room. So I went after him. "No, tell me what happened. We didn't have sex, did we?" "No, you got drunk." "I got drunk? Well that could explain the splitting headache. Anything else?" "relax, the only intiment thing we did, was well, a kiss." "We kissed?" I asked looking up at him in a sad face. "Yah why?" I slowly sat down on his bed because our conversation was in his room. "Well, that's not fair. I was waiting for so many years for this to happen. And when it does, I couldn't even remember. This Sucks!" I said as I got up and walked away. Danny turned around and grabbed my arm. "Wait! what do you mean?" "I don't remember you kissing me therefore that sucks for me." Danny looked at me and pulled me towards him and kissed me like he has with no other girl. He let go of my arm and put his hands on my waist and my hands touched the back of his neck and I kissed him back. After a couple of minuets he let go and said, "I'm sure you'll remember that." "Yes, I'll be sure that I will." I said as I smiled at him. "You might want to get dressed quickly and ready for the 'Paul O'Grady Show' today." Danny said to remind me. "Oh... right! OMG! What am I gonna wear!" I said screaming as I come out of Danny's room. I got dressed as fast as I could and made myself all pretty.

As soon as everyone was already, we had left. When we got there everyone was so nice to me. I felt like a celebrity, everyone asking questions about Danny and I. When they started filming I saw a crowd sitting and getting ready for the show. "Hello! Well come to the 'Paul O'Grady Show!' Today we have McFLY and were going to have a look at their love life. Well, welcome back. how have you guys been since the last time I saw you?" Paul said to them. At this point I'm back stage waiting for my queue. "Where been doing fine. We had just finished another tour in Europe. And it was just as good and fun as the others." Tom says. "Well that's wonderful! So, now we all know why your here and everybody thinks that Danny, you've got a girlfriend. And that's a big change for McFLY." "Well, yes it would be a big change for all of us. But when that picture was taken, we weren't together at all. Her name is Kyra Jenson and she is from California." Danny told them. "Well, I'm excited, lets meet this young lady." That was my queue, so I walked out while everyone was clapping. I sat next to Danny and Tom on the couch and shook Paul's hand. "Welcome Kyra! So, can you explain how you came upon these boys." 'Well, I originally came to England so I could know more about my culture. So I came all by myself and didn't know where to go. I met Tom at a gas station and he offered me to stay with him and the rest of the boys." "Looked like Tom had an interest in you." "I'm pretty sure we all did." Harry said. 'So, what's going on between Danny and you?" "Well, a couple days after the picture was taken Danny and I had a bet. We played football to see who was better." I told him. "Uh... actually Harry taped it all and it was a great moment." "Here lets watch it." So then we watch it. Everyone was laughing and clapping. "Well isn't that interesting." said Paul. "I was so surprised that she played football so well." Danny said. "Well, I would have gone easy on you but you kept on taunting me." I said. Paul chuckled a little and asked us, "So what was the prize for wining?" "He took me out on a date, but it was casual. Nothing really happened..." "Till we got home." Danny had interrupted me and smiled. All the girls in the audience were like all giggling and the guys were whistling. "Nothing really happened, but to answer everyone's question, we did kiss so girls I'm sorry this McFLY boy is taken." I said getting all close to him and grabbing his hand. "So it looks as if we're going to see you a lot." "Uhh... probably!" I said laughing a little. Then Paul finishes it off, "Ok... we're gonna have a commercial break an when we come back a special guest comedian does a skit for us." And then the show goes off the air.


	7. Part 7 The Hard Rock Cafe

The Next Day:

I got up really early in the morning to get back at the boys from the 1st morning they woke me up with their guitars and such. So I went one by one and dumped ice cold water on them. They all came running after me. I ran out the back door, past the pool, across the field, and tried to climb up a tree. But I kept on laughing so that kind of slowed me down. But Harry and Danny both grabbed me and Harry put me over his left shoulder and they carried me off. I was screaming and hitting his back and to mention; kicking my feet up in the air like a manic. "Put me down!" "Well you should have thought of that before you dumped water on us." Harry said. "Well you guys started it! So put me down!" "Okay, you want us to you put down then fine. Harry put her down." Tom said. Then Harry had just dropped me. Where? Right in the pool. I screamed and said, "Ohhh! Very adult like! K... you want a war then you'll get a war." I got out of the pool and took off my wet pajamas and through them out on the ground. I walked by them as they looked at me like poor little puppies. What can you expect? I was just wearing a pink bra and panties to match it. I stood right in front of them and walked right towards them and said, "You know i don't know why you guys mess with me. If you just had left me alone in the first place then, you guys wouldn't fall in the pool." "What?" Dougie said being all confused. I turned around again, faced them and jumped towards them. They were so amazed and they lost their balance so they fell in the pool. I then bent down close to the pool and asked them, "How did that feel?" "How did what feel? Being pushed in the water? Yah.. like that was genuinely brilliant." Tom said. "Shut Up! There's more where that came from." I said while storming off into the house. "Well we sure pissed her off. Didn't we?" Danny had said. I went up stairs to dry off and dressed up in my red plaid skirt and a black tank top and whore some black jewelry. Overall I looked like a punk. A cute punk like Avril Lavigne. I went back outside and saw that the boys were still out side just goofing around. "Don't mind me, I'm just getting my clothes." "Then Danny gets out and says, "Where are you going? It looks like your going to go hang with some vampires." He tilts my head to look at my neck. "No bite marks. What are you?" "Stop Danny! I'm just getting ready 4 tonight's show." "Yah... looks like your already to be part of the band." "Haha very funny and you might want to get the door." For a second there was silence and then you hear the door bell. "It really creeps me out when you do that." Harry said as he gets out of the pool. Then follows Tom and Dougie. I take Danny's hand and he takes me inside and upstairs and into his room. I had put my clothes into the laundry basket.

Meanwhile, Tom got the door. It was their manager or agent w/e. "Jeffery!" "Tom are you and the boys... not ready. What are you doing? Show time is in 7 hours!" Jeffery exclaimed. "Hold on, will be ready in a few mins." "Well, hurry up. I got the van already." Tom invited him in and then went to his room to change.

Back to Danny and I.

We were up in his room and while he was getting dressed I was on the computer looking into my email and my messages and comments on myspace. "I didn't know I had so many comments and emails from my friends." "Well maybe they miss you." "Uh... I don't think so. McFLY just got a lot more fans. All these comments are questions about McFLY." Then Danny grabbes me by the hand and pulls me up and turns me around. "No, I'm sure people would always miss someone like you." Which Danny said to make me give that warm smile of comfort. Then Danny kissed me passionately. Then Tom came in. "Ready, you guys?" Danny hugged me tightly and rested his head on my shoulder. "Hello...? You know what? Just stay here." Danny let me go and we looked at each other and ran out the door screaming, "No! Wait for us!"

So Danny and I run out of the room and down the stairs. Then I finally meet McFLY's manager/agent. "Well, well, well, this must be the cute little princess that I've heard so much about." Then I say hi and what knots and shake his hand. "So, the boys tell me your going to perform with them." "Well yea I guess!" "Well, let me say something. Your not going to be wearing that?" I roll my eyes and said, "Punk haters." Then I went up stairs to go change. Everyone laughed except for Jeffery, he just smiled. They start to walk outside to talk. "So what song is she going to be in?" Jeffery asked. "No Worries." Danny replied back. At that time they are just pulling some ideas for me. And I'm in my room changing into a cute girly but casual outfit. So I put on a pink halter-top with a red plaid mini skirt and black leggings. I walk down stairs and go outside. "Better?" "Yes, thank you princess." He said sarcastically. "Oh... I'm sorry Jeffery. But I've already got a prince." I said as I giggled.

FF

We finally get to the H.R.C. in London and we do some sound check and go over what I have to do. Wahooo I get too sing with them! I thought to my self. We head back to the dressing rooms and we all just hanged around with each other, played some video games, munched on some chips, then when I turned around facing the door then I hear some yelling. I turn around and I get hit by an orange. "Ohh... Shit! Damn you guys that fucking hurt!" "It was Danny!" They all pointed at him and then dropping all of their fruity weapons. I grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl and threw it at Danny. It splattered all over Danny's shirt. "Oh...now I guess your going to have to go shirtless. Haha!" Danny smiled and came after me. I ran out the door and down the hallway. I could hear the others laughing and hearing Danny right behind me. I couldn't stop laughing so I had to stop and take a breather. And Danny ran up to me and grabbed me. He had some of the peach stuff on his shirt still and he took some of it and wiped it on my face. "Hey, look at that, smashed peaches looks good on you!" Danny said. I smirked at him and smiled. "Hey, it tastes good too!" He laughed and then we walked back to the dressing room. Danny took off his shirt and put on a new one. We were sitting in there playing some video games except for me cus I went to go practice in the other dressing room to make sure I forget the words or anything like that. "Okay Kyra, just concentrate. You don't want to screw up. This is big. Show off your voice! You can do it!" I said to myself as I looked in the mirror while looking at the lyrics.

Back in the other dressing room with the boys.

They were all done playing with videogames and were warming up their voices for the show. Then there was a knock at their door and a guy said, "5 min." I walked out the door and went to see the guys. "I'm so nervous!" "Don't worry. You'll do great!" Tom said. "Well, thanks!" Sooner or later our 5 mins were up. McFLY got on stage and said hello and their what-knots. They 1st sang "The Heart Never Lies." Then Danny invited me onto the stage. "Everyone! I would like you to meet a guest! Kyra Jenson!" "We will be singing "No Worries" feat. Kyra!" Tom said into the mic. People were screaming and I walked on out. They started to play the song and this is how it went.

Kyra: We ran past strawberry fields and smelled the summer time,

Danny: When it gets dark I'll hold your body close to mine,

And Then we'll find some wood and hell we'll build a fire,

Kyra: And then we'll find some rope and make a swinging tire.

Chorus

Tom: Captivated by the way you look tonight the light is dancing in your eyes

Your sweet eyes,

Together: Times like these we'll never forget,

Staying out to watch the sunset,

I'm glad I shared this with you,

You set me free,

Showed me how good my life could be,

How did this happen to me ,

Yeah, oh

Danny: And then I'll swing you girl until you fall asleep,

And when you wake up you'll be lying next to me,

(At this point I kissed Danny on the cheek.)

Tom: We'll go to Hollywood make you a movie star, (movie star!)

I want the world to know how beautiful you are,

Chorus

Kyra: Captivated by the way you look tonight the light is dancing in your eyes

Your sweet eyes,

Yeah!

Together: Times like these we'll never forget,

Staying out to watch the sunset,

I'm glad I shared this with you,

You set me free,

Showed me how good my life could be,

How did you happen to me ,

Yeah

Kyra: There are no secrets to be told,

Nothing you don't already know,

Danny, Tom, and Dougie: bum bum bum,

Danny: We've got no fears of growing old,

We've got no worries in the world.

Together: Ba Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da

Ba Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da Baaa Ba Da Baaa x4

"Thank You and have a good night!" Tom said to finish the night off. We all walked off stage with the relief on my shoulders. "That was a lot of fun! Man, I always get a rush when I perform!" I said as I started to jump around in circles. "And you were great. Think, you and us are going to have a little competition." Danny said as he put his arm around my waist. "Yes, but in my charts you guys will always be #1! Plus, I'm leaving in like 5 days. The only glamorous career I'll have will be in the states. And I love it here." I had gotten smiles from the boys and a hug from Danny. "Nice job boys! And congratulations to the Princess." Jeffery said as we got in the van and had gone our way home.

You know the whole glamorous thing I said before? Well, it stung me in the ass. No, not really. But well, you'll see.


	8. Part 8 Getting Ready

*You know that whole glamorous thing I said before? Well, it stung me in the ass, but I liked it. No, not really getting stung. Anyways, well, you'll see when they really find me!* So after all that hard work... a few days later on a Thursday morning the guys tell me that they've got to go to the Harry Potter 7 movie premier. So they were all sitting on the couch looking at an invitation. "Hey guys! What-cha looking at?" They had decided that Danny should break the news since he was the one that was dating me. "Well, this is an invitation to the Harry Potter 7 premier tomorrow. And we've kind of forgotten about it and we have to go because we did a song for the movie. But don't worry, we won't leave you hear, we want you to come with us." "Are you kidding me? Thanks for telling me now! I've got to go look for a dress! Ahhh...!" I said walking away screaming. "Well, that went well!" Dougie said as he laid back onto the couch and turned on the TV. A few minuets later I come back. "Harry your not busy today right?" "Well, I was gonna..." I shot a dirty look at him and he finished talking. "I'm not busy. No, not at all." I smiled and said, "Good! You're coming with me then." We walked out the door and I said, look I can't afford a fancy dress so I need you to show me a store where they cell fabrics and that kind of stuff!" "Why don't you just dress capsule?" "I don't think so." I said as I gave him an evil look. "Okay! I'll take you." FF So we finally get to a place the items that I was looking for. "So, your gonna make your own dress?" "Yep! And your gonna help me. We're gonna spend all day together!" "What did I do to deserve this?" "Oh... relax! I'm not gonna let you do a lot of stuff. Just some simple things. That's all." "Well, why me? Couldn't you have Danny do it or something?" "No! Danny is too clumsy, Dougie isn't serious, and Tom has girly hands." "Oh...fine!" He said being all grumpy. "So what are you looking for?" Harry said as he sighed. "Okay Harry, I need you to go ask someone about renting a sowing machine. K? then come and tell me what they have to offer." I told him. And as he started to leave I yelled at him, "Oh and Harry, try not to attract attention. We're running out of time!" FF So we finally got all my supplies. Everything I needed to make my beautiful dress was loaded into the car. And as we get home Harry helped me get all the stuff scattered in my room. I had him measure, cut and just help me put my dress together. It was about 11:00 at night and I didn't want to put any more pressure on Harry so, I let him go. "Hey Harry?" "Yah?" "Look, thanks for all the help. It would have taken a much longer time if I didn't have any one. Thanks Harry you may go." "Are you sure? I mean there is still lots to be done." "Yeah Harry, I got it under control. But thanks any ways." Harry and I hugged and he walked out. I was working on my dress till I finally finish. At like 3:00 am. I turned off the lights and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 8, which I had planned. I first went to go get something to fortify myself. While I put the finishing touches to my dress. "Finally! Done!" It really amazed me to see that I finished the dressed in less than a week. I then went down stairs to go see the invention and to figure out how long I have to get ready for the Premier that day. The premier was set to start at 2pm that afternoon. I had to get going, but unfortunately I got stopped! I bumped into Danny on the stairs and he had his shirt off, and had just woke up. I had worn a white tank top without a bra and a pair of Danny's boxers. "Are you wearing my boxers?" "Yah! They are so much more comfortable than the stuff I've been wearing. I hope you don't mind." I said as I leaned against the wall on the stairs and put my arms around Danny's neck. "Actually no, anything of mine looks totally fine on you. But make sure you wash those before you give them back." We chuckled a little and he started kissing me. Then he tried going to 2nd. He slowly slipped his hand under my shirt and I stopped him and pushed his hand down. "Hey, look at the time, I've got to get ready!" "You're not wearing a watch." "No, but I know I should be getting ready." I walk back to my room to go call my girlfriend Melissa. ***ring, ring, ring.*** "Hello?" "Hey, Missy Mouse! It's me Kyra!" "Ohh…Kyra! Hi! How's everything in England? How's Harry? Does he still have a girlfriend? Ohhh… I had a dream last night about the London Eye! It was weird! You were in it and it went wooohooo wa weeee!..." she keeps on talking non-stop. "Okay Missy! I just wanted to ask, are you seeing the Harry Potter movie soon after it is open?" "Yah, why?" "Well, guess what?" "What? You get to have lemonade?" "No." "You get to see Daniel Radcliff? Haha that would be funny!" "Well, kind of… I'm going to the premier today!" "What? Take me with you!" "Sorry, they didn't tell me until yesterday. I stayed up all night making my dress." Then I heard some voices in the bathroom. "Hold on Missy. Hey what do you think your doing? I'm taking a shower before you. I've got lots to do before we go." "Fine." Dougie said, "but hurry up!" "Hey Missy, I've got to go. K? Oh hey, I've got a surprise for you, hold on." I went to Harry's room and he had just woken up. I had my hand over the speaker part of the phone so Missy couldn't hear. "Harry? Hello, Harry! Good morning! I know its early but can you do me a favor?" "What? You want me to do your hair?" "Uh… I haven't even showered but if you do me this favor I'll let you do my hair." "Okay, okay, what is it?" "Talk to my friend Melissa. Just for a little bit. She is a really big fan of you and she is my best friend! All she has ever done was be nice. I want to repay her. She is an amazing person with a great and crazy ideas she could…" Harry stopped me and took the phone." "Hello?" he said. "Um… yes?" "This is Harry from McFly. How are you?" And there it was, a marrical! I had finally gotten a spark in Harry's eyes when she had responded with a giggly answer.

I turned around and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I had gotten out, I put my robe on and went to my room to start my make-up. It was about 10:45am. And I had just heard Harry hang'n up the phone. "Well you were on the phone for a long time. What happened?" "Yah…you kinda forgot something when you handed me the phone." "What?" "She was at a sleepover." "Oh…ha! I'm sorry. I didn't know." "No, that's okay. She is a wonderful girl. Kinda loose but that's okay." "Haha! Yah, you can never get tired of her. You know I got part of my personality from her." "Oh! So that's why the crazy hospital called!" "Oh…haha! I know she is like Loony Lovegood, but she was one of my friends that pretty much saved my life." "Oh…well, hey, tell me what happened. But first let me get ready." He walked out of my room and closed the door. And I had continued with the putting on of my make-up. It's about 11:30 and Harry came back. He started to do my hair and I had continued to tell him what had happened. "It was Christmas day of 2006. My neighbors went on vacation and had asked if I could feed their cats for them. They had a sling-shot in their back yard and we each took turns riding on it. And by we I mean Melissa, Marina, and I. I've been riding at least 3 times already and I had forgotten how old the swing was and so by the time it was my third time on it, it snapped and I fell and hit my head on concrete. After that I don't really remember much. I just pretty much remember the blood draining down my neck and the help of my two best friends helping to clean up the blood so I wouldn't get into trouble." "Oh…wow! So did you get knocked unconscious?" "Naw, I don't think so." "Well, the good thing is you're here and safe." By the time I was officially done telling him what happened, we had finished my hair and make-up. I had looked into the mirror and Harry said, "Beautiful…" I turned around and faced him and looked him right in his eyes and said, "Harry thanks for everything. If I didn't know I would have thought you were gay." We started to laugh and gave him a great big hug. "Okay Harry. I appreciate for what you've done but now I must get dressed." I said as I pushed him out the door.

It's about 12:10 and we are running out of time. As I put my dress on well, I'll let Danny tell you what happened.

Danny POV:

Harry had just came out Kyra's bedroom and he was smiling. "Hey, what's up?" "Dude, your so lucky to have her." He said as he patted on the shoulder. I was puzzled but happy, cus harry was right, I am lucky to have Kyra. Later on we were all ready for the Premier. It was about 1pm in the afternoon. And there she was walking down the stairs in her beautiful brand new dress she made. Overall she was gorgeous. She came over to us and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Your beautiful!" I said to her while I take her hand. "Okay, okay don't drool on me! C'mon, I can't wait to meet the famous Draco Malfoy!" She said as she pretty much jumped out the front door.


	9. Part 9 The Unfortunate Event

Kyra's POV:

Okay, so we arrived at the 'Harry Potter: the Deathly Hallows Movie Premier'! I was so excited, even till this day I am. We pulled up in a limo onto the red carpet. Tom got out then Harry, Dougie, Danny. And after Danny got out, Danny put his hand in front of my face and I took his hand and started to smile. When I came out camera's started to go off. **Flash, flash** I walked down the red carpet holding onto Danny's arm smiling and waving. The boys had gotten caught by a interviewer. And I just stood next to them smiling. But they had asked me questions too. "Kyra, are you a big fan of Harry Potter?" "Um…yes, yes, I am! But I'm more of a Draco Malfoy fan." "Oh…so that would be the reason why your wearing a beautiful emerald green dress?" "Yes, I had pretty much spent the whole night making it." "Oh…well that's wonderful! K, well, I hope you enjoy the movie!" "Okay thanks!" We all said as we walked away. Then we walked to one of those poster things with the name of the movie on it and they all stood in front of the poster board and posed for the camera. "Hey Danny! Why don't take a picture with your girlfriend?" So we did. And once all of the boys had taken pictures by themselves a photographer asked me to take one by myself. So I did. Strutin' my stuff. Man, I felt like a model.

We finished walking down the red carpet and had watched the movie.

At the After Party:

"OMG! This movie totally ruined Draco's part! He was all evil now he helps Potter…what is the world coming too?" "Yeah… Kyra is right it was just a bit weird." Tom said agreeing with me. "Like I know, he didn't want to kill anyone. He's just misunderstood…but it totally kills his character. It was pretty much why I liked him and the whole Slytherin house except for Pansy Parkinson." "Oh…so that's the reason your dress is green." Danny said. "Yes, but its also my favorite color." I had said, and then we had just talked about the movie. But then, then I saw him. My eyes had opened wide and my eyebrow had perked. There he was, Tom Felton, the guy who plays Draco Malfoy. The boys were pretty much taking with, Daniel Radcliffe, the guy who play Harry Potter. And I wasn't interested all that much cus Harry and Daniel were pretty much arguing on who was the better Harry potter. So I just walked away from the conversation and walked over to Tom Felton. "Um…hi, my name is Kyra, I'm here with McFly. I just love your character you play." "Well, thank you. Did you like the movie?" "Um…well, not really…you're like my favorite character so it was a kind of a let down when you changed sides. But I defenatly iked how you got more screen time." "Well, that's good!" "What? How exactly is that good?" "I like your criticism. And its kinda true, I'd have to agree. Haha." I smiled at him and chuckled a little. "So your with McFly?" He asked me. "Haha yeah. Danny is my boyfriend and he didn't want me to leave this weekend and miss this so…yah!" "Oh…boyfriend. Kool! So, your leavinf this weekend?" "Yah… I wish I could stay longer but I got to go back to California." "Oh…I see." Then a girl is in a black and white dress came over to me. "OMG! Hi! I'm Emma Watson! I just wanted to tell you that I've been admiring your dress from afar. Where did you buy it?" "Haha…well, I don't mean to bust your bubble, but I made this dress in 1 day." "OMG! Are you serious? That's crazy!" "Haha, yah. I know." "Hey Emma come over here! I want you to meet someone!" Someone called from the back. "Well, hey I didn't cetch your name.' "Kyra Jenson." "Um…okay Kyra nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around." "Haha yah maybe." "Okay bye! Bye Tom!" Tom waved to her. "Haha well, she has a bubbly personality doesn't she?" "Yah…she is pretty much like that all the time." "Um…okay Kyra I'm glad to met you, but I've got more mingleing to do so maybe I'll see you here next time you come to London." "Um… okay see you Tom it was great to meet you!" So Emma and Tom both walked away and I walked back to the guys with a big smile on my face.

FF:

It was the end of the after party and I wasn't use to all of this so I got tired easily. But we all went home and it was about 1:00am in the morning. I went inside and turned on all the lights in the family room and just plopped right on the couch. I had taken off my shoes and tired not to fall asleep on the couch. "Hey why don't you go upstairs?" Dougie said. He made sense so I started my way up the stairs when my cell phone rang.

I ran back to the couch and picked up the phone and looked at the number. I couldn't recognize it, but I answered it anyway. "Hello?" "Hi, this is detective marshal from Monterey, CA. is this a Miss. Kyra Jenson?" "Um…yes this is. Did something bad happen?" "Yes, we got a 911 call that your mother was found dead in her bed. She died in her sleep. I'm very sorry for your loss." Fears fell out of my eyes, knowing that my mother had died. I felt my heart break into pieces; they shattered like broken glass of explosions. "Um… well, I guess I better get to packing. I'm all the way in England and my scheduled flight is Sunday night." "Well, miss. Just get here at the morgue when you can to claim the body." "Yes, Sir. Thank you. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and fell to the ground and I cried my heart out. They all came and ran over to me and Danny sat right next to me and held me in his arms. And I cried out, "She's dead! She's dead! She's dead!" Harry asked who and I cried out answering his question, "My mom!" "It's okay, it's okay. We'll get through this." Danny said with a tear of compassion and sorrow come from his eyes.

FF:

It was 7am in the morning and I had gotten some rest but it was just too hard considering that I just found out my mother died. I was in my pajamas, with a warm comfy rode on, and a cup of hot Italian vanilla cappuccino in my hands. I sat there in the kitchen wondering what I'm gonna do. Then Danny walked in with a worried look on his face. "Hey, look don't be so worried. Me and the guys are gonna go with you Sunday night and help with the things you need to do back in the states. We will be right beside you the whole time. Your not going be alone." Tears fell out of my eyes once again while he gave me a big hug. "She promised she wouldn't leave till my life had satisfied her!" "Maybe it did." "No, how could it? I haven't even finished high school!" "It's okay, things will get better once we straighten all this out. K?" I just nodded my head and wiped my tears on his shirt. He kissed me on the forehead and told me to get changed. Once I got changed and tried to make my puffy red eyes go away, which by the way didn't work so well, I went outside into the back and tired to make my troubles go away by playing soccer all by myself. When I got so tired, I couldn't breath, I fell to my knees, laid back onto the ground, put my hands over my face and once again started crying. Except this time I already couldn't breath so I was gasping for air when I was crying. My heart was pounding by the second and my mind was racing through time. Thinking of the bad and the good. Wondering what would happen if I didn't come to England. Wondering if she was already sick to begin with. The only words racing through my head were, "I can't believe this happened!" Over and over again were those words. I was scared and all I wanted to do was to run away. Run away forever and never come back to these thoughts that had happened.


	10. Part 10 Getting Up and Go

After All that stressful thinking, I went inside to take a shower. Even though Danny and the guys are coming to help and Danny tried to make me believe that its gonna be okay, I still don't think its going to be okay. Overall I had felt depressed. But the boys tried to make me feel better. "Hey! Why don't you get out of bed?" Danny asked me. "I don't want to." I said not moving at all. Danny came over and sat on the bed next to me. "Ohka; c'mon sit up and talk to me." "Danny just leave me alone." "No c'mon." Danny said while pulling me up close to him. "There's got to be something else on your mind. So tell me." **Sigh** "Danny, I'm 17, I'm going to be sent to a foster home." "What? What about your dad?" "He died last year." "I'm sorry. We will work things out." "No, don't be sorry. It's better he's dead than alive. He ruined my life and his!" "Look I'm not gonna ask but c'mon lets go out today. Lets not worry about this okay?" "Fine!" I said stomping out of my room and slammed the door. Then I had realized that Danny was suppose to leave, not me. I opened the door again and I saw Danny laughing cus he knew how retarded I am. "Shut up! And get out!" Danny walked past me and started to shake his head in laughter.

Later on:

Danny and the boys ended up taking me to their friends house. Guess who? It's a band, a band I also like, omg it was Son of Dork! The whole idea of my mother dying had totally slipped my mind, but it was weird cus um… of course I was the only girl. I mean 8 boys, that can get a little scary. While I was there, I got to mess up their house! HAha! Its hard though cus well, I couldn't find anything in the house to use to prank on them. It wasn't fun cus they were pretty much chasing me. I had a lot of fun with James though, he was just so fun. But as they chased me, I was hoping to find a nice hiding spot, because they had a bottle of glue that Steve and James wanted to put all over me. So finally I find a closet that could fit 32 people. I knew if I had locked the door they would have known I was there. And if I just hid behind the closet they would have scene my feet. So I claimed to the top shelf and hid up there cus then they would have thought I was just some boxes or something. I heard some voices coming towards the closet and I saw James open the door. My heart started to pound faster and faster and I felt my legs go numb. They didn't see anything weird so they left but then I sneezed. **Ahh.. Choo!** Then I fell and hit the ground. Everything had fell on me. They came back in and saw me on the ground covered in clothes…They started laughing at me. I got up and tried to run away but they grabbed me and carried me off to the back yard. "You guys are so mean!" "Oh…were not mean, its just only once in awhile where we get fresh meat to screw with." James said. "Boi you better not! The boys tried that before and I got them back! I'll do the same with you! Since now I know where you live!" I said practically screaming and scwerming around trying to get away since I was being carried upside down again and I knew they weren't gonna let me go. But right in front of my face was the back pocket of James's jeans and inside was his cell phone. I took it out slowly and looked through it and saw some weird pictures. Finally he put me down and then his phone rang. "Where's my phone?" he said while padding his jeans. "Who is Gueniver?" "My girlfriend, now give back the phone so I can answer." I looked at it and answered for him. "Hello?" " Give me back the phone." He mumbled. "Um…Hi" she said, "Who is this?" "This is Kyra, James's friend?" I said while maneuvering around so he wouldn't get me. "Oh…well, is he there? Can I talk to him?" "Oh…I'm sorry he's not here. He's kinda busy trying to get something." "Well, can you just tell him to call me back when he's done?" "Sure… no problem Gueniver!" I hung up on her, threw the phone to him and said, "You know you should try to talk to her. You don't wanna end up hurting her now don't you? Oh She said to call her back." Then I walked away knowing I won the fight.

FF:

The day was pretty much over. And I was back at home finish packing. The guys had started to pack too, except I had started to cry. All these negative ideas had popped into my head. I felt like my life would go down from here and the only thing I could stop it is if I died. If only I had enough guts to kill myself. But I knew I couldn't do it. I shook my head and snapped out of it when I had noticed; one of my black laced underwater was missing. "I know I did the laundry so wear could it be?" I said quietly but with confusion. Then I had realized that Dougie or one of the other boys might have taken and so, I went and called out, "Dougie! Dougie!" I said while walking to his room. "Hey, Dougie! So, you know what just happened?" "What?' "Well, I thought that you'd might know cus when I was finishing my packing I had noticed that my black laced underwear was missing." I said while folding my arms. "no, I haven't seen it." He said while smirking a little. Then I had noticed a little black lacy piece of fabric hanging off the side of the bed that was under his pillow. I walked over and picked it up, "What's this then?" "Uh.. its mine!" "Ah… Dougie you sicko!" I started hitting him on my out. "I better not ketch you stealing my underwear again!" I took my underwear with me and just threw it in the suite case. Tom, Harry, and Danny came over. "What happened?" Harry said. "um…okay let me give you an equation. Dougie + my underwear = ? Now what do you think the answer is?" "Oh… yeah… Dougie's the underwear bandit. It happened a lot with girls he's with." Harry said. They started laughing and Tom and Harry left to congratulate Dougie for pissing me off.

I turned around to close the suite case but there was so much crap and it wouldn't zip all the way around. I got so frustrated and so I climbed onto the bed and jumped onto the suite case and sat on it. Danny came over to help me. He then started to laugh. "You know…" He started to say, "I had a lot of fun while you were here. If they make you stay there, I won't know what to do. You have made this experience so much fun." It was an interesting moment. Seeing him smile while he was talking about leaving me. He was sad about what was going on, but he kept on smiling just to give me hope that things will all work out. I could tell. Danny was looking at his feet while I was jumping off the suite case. I stood in front of him and understood every single word. This was one memorable moment I never wanted to forget. "Thank you Danny." I said while giving him a hug. "Thank you for caring. I wouldn't know what I would do without you either. You've made these 2 weeks the most rememberable." At this moment I got a little emotional. A tear came from my eyes. But it wasn't a sorrowful tear. It was more of a joyful tear. Because for the longest time I didn't have anyone like Danny that cared for me so much. Which was hard for me in the beginning of the relationship because in my past relationships the guy always ended up cheating on me. I felt so insecure and scared but also lonely. Of course I had friends but they were friends, I couldn't share everything with them. Well as the day pasted I had only new that this wasn't the end of our sorrows; it had only began.


End file.
